Quest:Unlucky Emerald
Objectives Help a treasure hunter find treasure. Summary "H-hello? Would you help me? You'd be saving this poor man's life if you would just do me this favor. Please..." may I help you? : "Okay, what can I do to help?" "Oh, thank you so much! It feels so good to talk to someone after being ignored all this time! I might appear to be a beggar, but I'm actually a treasure hunter from Prontera. So? I was so sure I could find the treasure here in Morroc when I first started... I did all my research and prep work. But after hiring teams of other hunters and researchers... I've spent my entire fortune and I'm still not any closer to finding that treasure. I... I don't have enough money to go back home! Won't you spare some money, so that I can finally go back home to Prontera? can give you some money. Ah, good choice! And thank you so much. It'll be great to finally be back home in Prontera. Remember that hidden treasure I was looking for? There's a rumor that it's location has finally been confirmed. Why don't you try finding it yourself? I'd rather that it end up in the hands of someone like you than a rival treasure hunter. This hunter that stays north in town apparently confirmed the treasure's location. Now, I hear that this guy hasn't returned home yet and he still hasn't found the treasure. He's probably run into a pretty bad snag. I doubt that he'll let you know the treasure's location easily, but who knows? Maybe he might slip and accidentally give you some kind of clue." Notes *To dig up the treasure, you need to be in a party with 1 other player. The player doesn't have to accompany you to the treasure. *At one point, you will have the choice to either sell the treasure or study it. Either way, you'll end up with the same ending. *It is best to keep the Unlucky Emerald in your item inventory the whole time or you may only receive half the Experience reward. Rewards *1 Dead Branch *1 Two-Handed Sword *1 Old Blue Box (If the player is level 99, this becomes an Old Purple Box) *Depending on your Base Level, you'll either receive EXP or an extra item: **Base Level 1-65 : Yggdrasil Berry **Base Level 66-74 : 5,000 Base EXP **Base Level 75-80 : 18,000 Base EXP **Base Level 81-85 : 36,000 Base EXP **Base Level 86-90 : 50,000 Base EXP **Base Level 91-95 : 80,000 Base EXP **Base Level 96-98 : 100,000 Base EXP **Base Level 99 : Old Purple Box Completion "Oh, it's you again. Did you want to ask me more about that warrior? I'm afraid I already told you everything I know." met the warrior's spirit. "What? How is that even possible?" You explain to the retired soldier everything that has happened so far. "That's quite a story. Still, I'm surprised that he didn't want to talk to you about what happened. I guess he still harbors bad feelings about that day... Well, I guess it doesn't really matter now. Chalk this all up to a really good learning experience." you believe the jewel is really cursed? "I'm not really sure if the jewel was cursed, if that warrior started the curse, or if the jewel isn't cursed at all. I'm just an old, simple soldier. One thing's for sure, if there was a curse, that soldier should have been able to overcome it if his will was strong enough. It's harsh to say it like this, but... True warriors have the strength to endure, to fight temptation, to keep their focus. That guy... he wasn't cut out to fight. You know what? If you're so worried about a curse, why don't' you leave that jewel with me? Don't worry, I'll make sure to compensate you for it. I'd rather keep it to myself rather than risk it messing around with other people. I know my will's tough enough to resist its curse, you know, if it actually exists. If there's anything you learn from all this, it's that you should never succumb to your desperation. Rage gives you nothing; its power is an illusion. Well, you learned all there is to know about the Unlucky Emerald. It's time you forget about the curse or whatever and find new adventures. Ah, to be young again..." External links *iRO Wiki Unlucky Emerald